Prove It
by laperkin
Summary: Bren wants Booth to show her he's a lover not a fighter. Rated M for a reason!


On Top

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones I would have a lot more shirtless Booth scenes so till then, they're not mine.

Major Thanks to Carole who encouraged me to write this and wouldn't give up on me and the story- thanks girl you're the best!

**Prove it**

"Girls can't fight." Bren muttered as she punched and kicked the body bag in front of her. "I'll show you, I'll kick your ass." She stated kicking the bag hard enough to make the bag move around, but she didn't stop punching and kicking.

Looking back now she realized that he had been mocking her abilities on a case and didn't think she could do anything, after all he wouldn't give her a gun.

She was in her apartment's gym which she used often, after a hard case or to exercise to relieve the stress. Tonight she was imagining Booth was the bag and was taking all her anger out on it.

--

Booth had been looking for Bones after she stormed out of the dinner about a joke of her fighting. Thanks to Angela he found her after listening to her best friend for an hour going on and on about how Bren could take care of herself, and could kick his ass. When he was finally able to tell Ange he wasn't making fun of Bones she had calmed down and had told Booth where Bren was.

At the moment Bones was kicking the bag pretty hard and Booth had to admit she was good.

"What do you want?" Bren asked not stopping or turning to face him.

"How'd you know I was here?" Booth asked as he stepped closer to the bag.

"I used my gut." Bones said sarcastically punching the bag so that it almost hit him.

"Whoa take it easy Bones." Booth said trying to calm his very angry partner.

"Why? Cause I can't fight?" Bren asked stopping and grabbing her water from the floor giving Booth a very nice view of her ass, and since she was in shorts it looked much nicer then it usually did… not that he looked or anything.

"Listen Bones I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. You're a good fighter, I've seen it." Booth said once Bren was standing again.

"If I'm a good fighter why do you have to protect me?" Bren asked.

"Cause while you are good there are people who are better." Booth said without thinking.

"Like you?" Bren questioned trying not to kick his ass and remain calm.

"Yeah, I am stronger then you are." Booth reasoned and the next thing he knew Bren had punched him- hard. Luckily it was in his stomach but it did take his breath away.

"Prove it." Bren said, "Unless your not man enough." A challenge.

Normally Booth wouldn't even think about fighting a woman, especially Bones. However he figured that if he did he'd be able to touch her with a good excuse. Plus she just challenged his manhood.

As much as he wanted to though the good catholic boy who was taught not to hit any woman was still there and he decided not to fight with her.

"I'm not fighter, I'm lover." Booth said once he had caught his breath, "And I can prove that I'm all man there." He told Bren who looked surprised at his answer.

The she surprised the hell outta him with three words, "Ok, prove it."

After a minute of silence Booth asked, "Prove it?"

"Yeah if you're a lover not fighter prove it, show me how man who can be." Bren mocked, "If you can."

Those last few words made the decision for him, he reached out, grabbed her arm pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

Just as she was responding Booth pulled back, "That man enough for you?" He asked.

Bren eyed him up and down, then up and down again focusing on the biggest part of him before replying, "No, not nearly enough."

Booth muttered a "Thank god." before capturing her mouth again. This time Brennan responded faster and had her hands in his hair holding him in place. Booth's hands however were roaming up and down her body, before resting on her ass pulling her closer to him.

They both broke the kiss at the same time due to lack of oxygen and both wondered if they should stop now or keep going.

"Booth…"

"Bones…"

They both said at the same time. They both stopped and stared at each other for a minute trying to breathe, and figure out what to say.

"I should go." Booth said after a moment, though he didn't release Bren.

"Or we could go up to my apartment." Bren said, "And talk?"

"Yeah we could talk." Booth said reluctantly letting her go as she pulled back.

He helped her get her stuff and they went up to her place in silence. There was an awkward silence between them as they entered her apartment.

"I need to take a quick shower. I was down there for awhile." Bren said as she headed for her bathroom.

"Oh well, I can leave." Booth said disappointed.

"I thought you said you were a lover not a fighter." Bren mocked as she tossed her top to the floor as she walked to the bathroom.

"I am." Booth stated.

"Come on then prove it." Bren said as she walked into the bathroom leaving the door open.

When Booth finally managed to get the door (which was a whole three seconds) he stopped in his tracks and just stared at her.

"Booth you're staring." Bren smirked. Seeing Booth start to blush she reassured him, "It's ok, I've seen you do it before."

"What?! I have not, and you were wearing a top then." Booth defended himself.

"Ha you did stare." Bren laughed as Booth turned red, "Don't be embarrassed I've known for awhile now." She said as she got a towel and opened a door to the shower area and closed it. When Booth still didn't answer after a minute she asked if he was ok before throwing her gym shorts out the door before looking out at Booth. He was looking at her clothes then at her then back at her clothes.

"Are you going to join me or stare all night?" Brennan asked her voice like honey peeking around the door. "Or are you going to show me what a man can do?" "Erm...I...We..." Booth stuttered. Brennan laughed as disappeared behind the clear door.

Booth could see her silhouette though the shower and he felt the blood rushing to his groin. He heard the shower burst to life and it was like his brain came to life as well. He strode up to the shower, opened the door and stepped inside; Brennan turned round just in time as Booth grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"You still have your clothes on." Brennan said as Booth kissed his way down her neck to her breasts.

"I won't for long" Booth said as he unbuttoned his now wet shirt, Brennan helped by unbuttoning his belt and flung it with her clothes. She helped him slid his pants down his legs and tossed them as well. Brennan looked at Booth he was now standing in front for her naked. This wasn't the first time she had seen him but it was the first time she had a chance to fully look at him and she was very impressed with what she saw.

Brennan kissed Booth as he cupped her ass and lifted her. Brennan wrapped her legs around him as the water cascaded them, but not letting Booth enter her, she wanted to prolong the torture for both of them.

"Bones…" Booth ground out, however if she wanted to play dirty then he was game. He took a hand that was braced against the wall and started to play with her breasts as he sucked and bit her shoulder where he knew it wouldn't be visible the next day.

After a minute or two, Bren decided she had enough, they were both soaking wet and he was driving her crazy sliding up and down her center, she wanted him in her immediately.

"Do you have a condom?" Booth asked as Bren moved to let him inside. He was amazed he could think let alone say anything.

"I'm on the pill, and if you don't get inside me I'm going to scream." Bren sated.

"You'll be screaming anyway." Booth said as he entered her in one thrust, happily obliged and within minutes they were both panting and ready to explode.

"Temperance, that was…" Booth was stopped by Brennan placing a light kiss on his lips

"I know." she said. Brennan turned the shower off – since it was cold and she reached for the door still a little unsteady and handed him a towel.

As they dried off Booth asked after a minute, "So are we dating now?"

"Yeah" Brennan said, she looked up into Booth eyes. "I guess we could be. If you asked me out that is."

Booth chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Brennan as she reached up. Their lips met in the middle as they deepened the kiss. Then Brennan's home phone went off. She pulled a sweatshirt on as she went to get it.

"It could be important." Bren apologized. Just as she reached it her machine picked up and Angela's voice came on. Bren shut it off as soon as she heard that it wasn't about work and turned to see Booth in the hall in a towel only.

"My clothes are still wet." He explained.

"I have a dryer." Bren offered.

"But what will we do till they're dry?" Booth asked not so innocently.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Bren said as she made her way to him, and pulled him to her bedroom shutting the door behind them.

The last coherent words her downstairs neighbors heard was, "We'll get your clothes in the dryer later."


End file.
